


I Believe You Can Fly

by isiscrisis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed to get away from this town for a while, she had thought after everything, and took her money for a plane ticket.<br/>Two tickets, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing again! Between getting sick, going to cons, and school, I haven't had much time.

The strange waves of Arcadia Bay have calmed. The tornado passed, Max has saved the day, but her powers are gone.  
Thanks to Mr. Jefferson.  
Max shivers in her seat and decides not to dwell on the dark experience. On the bright side, Jefferson was arrested, and as a reward, Max received a good bit of money, both from the police and her parents.  
She needed to get away from this town for a while, she had thought after everything, and took her money for a plane ticket.  
_Two_ tickets, actually.  
She was flying with Kate Marsh to London. The big tea tour they had always discussed.  
So now the two girls, after a few hours of delays and going through security, were sitting side by side in the plane, waiting to take off.  
Leaving her thoughts with a sigh, Max couldn't help but notice that her friend kept tapping on her chair.  
"Hey, Kate, is something wrong?" Max looked at the girl, concerned, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay..." Kate jumped at the touch, still not looking at Max.  
"Kate..." She leaned forward to try and look into her hazel eyes.  
"Do you feel sick? Should I get you a bag or-"  
"I'm afraid of flying." Kate murmured, barely audible to the brunette next to her.  
Max raised a brow, sliding her hand to Kate's back to rub at it calmingly.  
"Oh, Kate, why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. The blonde finally looked at her, concern on her face.  
"I would have gotten you something to help you sleep through it." The concern on Kate's face faded, and Max figured that she thought she had ruined their trip.  
"What do you need, Kate? Water, a bathroom? Or do you just want to relax?" Max asked, wanting to make sure Kate would be as comfortable as she could be.  
"I... I'll just stay here with you, Max..." Kate's eyes shut and she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.  
Max smiled slightly, continuing to rub at her back.  
"Okay. I'm here, Kate." She looked around the area, trying to think of something to distract her.  
"Do you know any places you want to go while we're in London?" She asked.  
"I didn't really look into it. Do you know any places?" Kate asked softly.  
"I didn't either. I'm sure there's wifi on the plane, though, or we can look into it when we land."  
Kate nodded.  
"How do you think my bunny is doing?"  
"She'll be okay. We'll only be gone for a week, and Ms. Grant will take good care of her. Have you seen her fish?" Max smiled.  
"Yeah, and your photo makes them look even better." Kate complimented, causing the other girl to blush.  
"Thanks, but my photography could never compare to your art. Maybe I'll take some photos in London that could be in your book." Max hummed happily.  
"Yeah, maybe-" Suddenly the plane started to move, Kate clutching to the brunette.  
"Kate, you're okay, the plane is just starting to move." Max spoke calmly, hugging Kate closer to her.  
"We'll take off in a second, and we'll be okay." Max thumbed at Kate's sweater as she reassured her.  
"Okay, Max. I-I trust you." Kate murmured.  
A few minutes later, the plane had taken off, and Kate was comfortable enough to move to look at Max.  
"Max... Thanks for comforting me. I know it's dumb, but thank you. You're a really great friend." Kate smiled. It was so good to see her smiling again. After talking her down from the roof, she wanted to see Kate smiling forever. And being the cause of that smile was even better.  
"No problem, Kate." Max sighed, relaxing in her seat when she felt a weight on her shoulder again.  
"You don't mind if I stay like this, do you? I want to see if I can get to sleep..." Max smiled. Kate was so damn cute...  
"I don't mind. Anything to make you comfortable." Kate's breathing eventually slowed, Max's comforting being all it took to put her to sleep.  
"I love you, Kate." Max whispered and kissed the top of her head, drifting to sleep as well.


End file.
